


Forever, and More.

by Gee_Writes



Series: Skinny Jeans and Khaki [11]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a normal night, mostly. Or, well, aside from the the date.</p><p>Their two year anniversary.</p><p>Modern(?) AU where Killua is with Gon, and Gon is with Killua; and that's the way it's going to stay.</p><p>[Prompt fill from Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, and More.

They’re eating in, tonight. Some sort of spicy vegetable stew over rice; Killua’s choice of wine. Music mingling in the background, atmosphere warm.

It’s a normal night, mostly. Or, well, aside from the the date.

Their two year anniversary.

Alluka was out for the evening; movie date and promises to be back late - winking as she left.

Gon grinning as they waved her off, Killua’s blush bright at the implications.

So now they were alone, just sitting together on their couch, comfortable; chocolate dessert lingering on their lips, relaxation infused with the alcohol. The smooth melodies of jazz drifting the room, fingers interlacing, Killua’s head resting on Gon’s shoulder.

"You know, Killua; these last two years have gone quickly."

All he could do was hum in approval, the warmth of Gon lulling him as the other’s hand brushed against his shoulder. Strong fingers soft on his skin as they moved down his arm.

"But even though it’s gone fast, we’ve still done a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, Gon; and we still have a lot to do, and a lot of time to do it, right?"

Lips were on his temple now; eyes slipping shut as he pressed into the movement. Nose nuzzling his neck, hot breath against his collarbone. A whispered word of agreement. Repeated, louder, as Gon moved away to sit up properly - breaking the anticipatory tingles that had started to build. Killua near whining in protest.

"In a minute, Killua; don’t distract me. I almost forgot what I was going to say."

"Unless it leads to where we were going, I’m not interested."

"You will be."

"Oh really?"

Both sitting up now; knees knocking as Gon shuffled so they were facing each other. Hands held, eyes focused on the joined hands.

"We’ve done a lot, right? But like you said, there’s a lot more we can, we need, to do."

"Yes…?"

"Together."

"I got that, Gon. You-"

"Marry me?"

It was quiet, Killua’s eyes wide now; lingering drowsiness and annoyance gone.

"What did you say?"

"Marry me. I want us to spend every day, for the rest of them, together."

Killua couldn’t find the right words; too many things bubbling up to think straight. And the overwhelming wave of happiness that shook his core, prickled tears in his eyes. Deep breaths.

"It won't be legally binding, Gon."

"Who cares?" Mouth quirking up in a smile; the one that always put Killua at ease. "Like that’d stop me."

"You really want to?"

"More than anything."

It took a minute for that to sink in; for his brain to catch up with everything else. It left him breathless, and it was only the jolt of Gon’s knee bumping his that brought his thoughts back to the present.

"So, whaddya say?  Willing to stick with me for, well, forever?"

Lifting pale hands to Gon’s face, freckles sprinkled in a chaotic perfection beneath his touch. Leaning in close, sharing a kiss softer than anything his memory could provide - inhaling the subtle blend of tea and pine, so intrinsically Gon.

Pulling back, smiling, completely unguarded.

"Sounds like fun."

**Author's Note:**

> At nearly exactly 6 months since the Skinny Jeans and Khaki series ended, this too is sort of an anniversary present.
> 
> It's amazing even now the response this series has gotten, and I'm so thankful for all your kind words and support during the writing of this series and since.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone!
> 
> If you want to leave me a message, or just chat HxH, my tumblr is compulsive-bibliotaph.tumblr.com
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!


End file.
